


Taemin gets what Taemin wants

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [21]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, M/M, Omega Lee Taemin, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Taemin is the real top, he just lets the two other think they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Taemin is a big fucking tease and he is driving the rest of Super M insane as he teases their baby alpha Lucas, luckily Jongin is there to make sure that Lucas actually does something about it, before the rest of their new group dies of blue balls.AKA Taemin wants Lucas to fuck him hard and put him in his place, but Lucas is a soft ball who needs a little help for it.((Can be read as a standalone))
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Kim Jongin | Kai, Super M just fucks each other in general
Series: Hidden Omega side stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Taemin gets what Taemin wants

Facetime was the best invention that had ever happened if you asked Jongin. He wasn't even sure how packs or kpop groups managed to function before facetime. Facetime meant that even tho he was in America he could still talk face to face with his pack member, which god knows he needed. He was probably the idol most trained at being away from his pack, after all, he had spend majority of his first years with Exo, being forcefully kept away from his own pack cause SM thought it would make him more marketable. Of course, it didn't, but it did make Jongin have a huge chip on his shoulders.

He wasn't sure if he would have been able to do what he did, spending so much time away from the men he loved, if it wasn't because of his phone and face time.

While there was physical space between him and the rest of the SHINee, he could still feel close to them and feel like he was part of them, even when so far apart. Which was often needed and Jongin could often feel insecure in their pack, even after so many years. Just one of the few lasting effects that SM had on him from the treatment over the year.

That was what he was doing late one evening as the door to his room in the Super M opened, face timing with Jonghyun and Minho, having some quality alpha on alpha time, as they talked about everything going on. Alpha on Alpha time was something that they decided to have early on, it was times where they could just talk about things they maybe weren't ready to talk with everybody else about. Being alpha's made them relate to each other in different ways.

At times it was also just time to talk about how much they loved the three other members of their pack, cause they did love them very much. Other times, like this, it was time to talk about something new, something they never had to talk about before. The fact that Taemin and Jongin were pretty sure they had found somebody they wanted to join their pack. They had, of course, talked to the rest of the pack about it, and nobody rejected it, Jinki had even brought up that he had felt some kind of pull towards Lucas as well when he had run into him in the SM building. So everything was good, but if they ended up being right, if Lucas was meant to be with them, to love them. That would make them 4 alpha's, 2 omegas and 1 beta, which could bring up old issues of people not being happy with their subgender, so Jongin and Jonghyun had made sure to sit down with Minho and talk over everything, it was good wholesome time together, and nobody had their dick out, which was honestly impressive.

Cause Jongin was a very horny boy, that was very well known, and Taemin was one of  _ those  _ moods. Which was probably also the reason that Lucas had made his way into his room "Jongin?" the tall alpha was hesitating in the door as he saw the other man on his phone "I didn't know you were busy, I will come back later."

He looked so cute at that moment to Jongin, it was clear that he wanted something, maybe even needed something, but he was also a damn sweetheart who didn't want to interrupt whatever Jongin was doing. How did such a huge man have any right to be so cute?

It was the first time that Jongin had somebody who could potentially be in his pack, who was also younger than him. The closest he had outside of it was either Sehun or Tao, but while he loved those men, he was never in love with them. This was different, Lucas was different.

"No please come in, it's okay they don't mind." he padded the spot on the bed next to him ", and something tells me that they are gonna give you a lot better help than I am."

For a second, Lucas seemed hesitant, but then he eagerly crawled onto the bed, finding himself comfortable leaning against Jongin's shoulder, it was adorable to see how shy he was waving at the rest of SHINee "Hello, I am sorry to interrupt." it didn't sound like when Baekhyun said sorry, in a way that always had tease in it, that made you think that maybe you should apologise to him instead. Lucas always sounded so genuine, it made Jongin want to tease him more.

Normally he would tease him more, but something about Lucas's scent was off, the saffron scent was… weird… it was rich and filled every part of Jongin's nose, the way it always did when he was turned on, but at the same time, it was also muted. Like the younger was either sad or confused.

"It's okay." Jonghyun leaned his head on Minho's shoulder, in a close mirror to what Lucas was doing to Jongin "it's good to talk to you, in a less formal way. Something tells me that we will all see a lot more of each other, in different ways."

As always Jongin was amazed by his pack leader, Jonghyun had already made Lucas completely relax against him as the younger alpha shyly answered "really?"

They hadn't talked about the connection between them, at least not with words, but Jongin knew that Lucas was feeling it just as much as they were. He realised that he had to get used to the fact that Lucas might need more verbal confirmation than what he was used to Taemin needing. It had always been a joke that he and Taemin had their own none verbal language they spoke to each other. It wasn't fair for him to expect the same thing from Lucas, "yeah. We told then everything."

"We?" again that hesitation, there was something Jongin was missing.

"Me and Taemin of course."

"Taemin has talked about me?" Lucas's eyes widened in surprise, then a light flush founds it's way to his tanned cheeks, and the saffron scent picked up again, arousal there was no question about it this time "so he does… like me?"

Like was a very softball way of saying it, but Jongin just laughed, so did Jonghyun and Minho on the other side of the world "he likes you very much pretty." Jongin had found out from Ten that Lucas really liked being called pretty, mainly cause people would only ever call him handsome. They had told the rest of SHINee, and it seemed that they had listened.

"It's just… I… Taemin he…"

Of course, Jongin really should have expected that, expected that whatever was wrong, Taemin would have something to do with. The omega was very much… a handful to deal with, he had learned from Kibum after all. Jonghyun seemed to realise what was going on as he laughed in that high cute tone that was so Jonghyun "what has he done this time. Don't feel shy, whatever he has done, I promise you that it's probably not the first time."

Jongin had an idea of what was going on, but he let Lucas speak his piece, wanting to hear it from the youngers mouth "he is confusing!"

All three alphas couldn't stop themselves from laughing "well, it is Taemin, you are gonna have to be a bit more specific." Jongin couldn't stop himself from ruffling Lucas's hair.

"I was in the shower," Lucas's face was turning redder and redder with every word, he was seemingly both embarrassed and shy, trying his best not to look at the screen nor look into Jongin's eyes "I just had a quick wash after practice! Nothing else! I swear!" it was cute how it seemed that the younger thought he had to defend his masturbation habits as Jongin would ever judge him for having a little bit of 'me time', "Taemin came into the bathroom, I did get confused why he would use the top floor bathroom instead of the bottom one, but I just assumed he needed to pee, but then suddenly he was naked, and he was in the shower with me. He sends me that… facial expression, and then he started kissing me. I thought nothing of it, he had just been out dancing, so it was expected." dancing made Taemin horny, it was a fact that they had all come to realise and love over the years. Then again, Taemin dancing also made Jongin horny. The man only got sexier with every year, it was amazing, "I just started kissing him back, he was so hot and wet from the water, and he spelt so nice." Lucas seemed a little zoned out at that point, clearly thinking back to Taemin in the shower was doing stuff to him.

It was also doing stuff to the other three alpha's listening to him, god they were all so whipped for their omega's, and it was very awe-inspiring for all of them to listen to somebody they hoped would be in their pack soonish talk about a man that they all loved so much.

"Everything was going nice and well, and he went to…" Lucas hid his face in his hands, clearly shy about what he was about to say next "suck me off." the words were more whispered than spoken.

Suddenly Jongin knew exactly what happened "he stopped halfway through, didn't he?"

Lucas finally removed his hands from his face to look at Jongin "yes! And then he just winked at me, stood up, still dripping wet and left the bathroom like nothing happened. All he said was 'I am bored, cya you dinner'." he looked from the phone screen to Jongin and back to the phone screen pouting "I don't know what I did wrong!"

"He is really in one of those moods, isn't he?" Jonghyun sounded regretful, but Jongin knew it wasn't about Taemin, more the fact that the pack alpha wasn't there to enjoy what would be the certain side effect of the mood.

Jongin couldn't help but grin a little "he very much is, it's cause he is the most experienced member of this group. Everybody looks up to him in different ways, they all let him push them around. He is very much enjoying being the big bad dom." he looked at Lucas with a fond expression "I realised it a few days ago, he wanted to wait… apperently pretty boy here is gonna have to learn the ropes."

He should feel jalouse, shouldn't he? The fact that Taemin, the one which he always referred to as his soulmate, wanted to spend time like that with somebody not even in their pack, but he didn't feel that way. He just didn't. Instead, he was excited to where it would lead, just like how he would be if it was one of his actual pack members involved.

"I don't… understand?" poor Lucas sounded so confused, which was honestly only fair it wasn't as if they had really explained that much to him, instead seemingly just expecting him to understand what was going on "Taemin can't be close to heat, he had his heat right before we left for America, is he okay?"

God the alpha sounded so cute and worried, Jongin just wanted to hold him and protect him forever, and maybe do some other things. Was that how the other alpha's felt about him? Now he understood why they were so protective, it felt great.

"Taemin is fine, he just… he gets these moods…" Jongin didn't know how to explain it, feeling a little lost for words, looking at the phone screen once again hoping that either of the older alpha's would help him out. 

Luckily it seemed that he finally got the aid he wanted as Minho laughed "Taemin wants you to push him down and fuck him hard."

Well, that was one way of describing it, he looked over at Lucas who was completely slack-jawed at the statement "he… what?" seemingly the baby alpha didn't get what was being said, "but Taemin is so… pushy?"

Jonghyun smiled kindly at him through the phone "Taemin is versatile, but I am pretty sure I know what is going on, he is scheduled to have a heat in a week or two, and he also acted this way when it was Jongin."

Jongin couldn't help, but groan when he thought back to it "he is gonna keep teasing you until you give him what he wants."

"Why?"

"Cause he likes you," Minho was smiling at him from where he was leaning on Jonghyun "he isn't good at talking about his feelings, there is a reason that Jongin has been the one talking to you, that we have talked more about this bond between you and us than Taemin has, he is… terrible at emotions. He prefers to show them more than to actually talk about them, it was one of the things we had to work hard on with him when he first presented, both he and Bummie does it."

"So he just… wants me to fuck him?" poor Lucas seemed so confused, not that Jongin could blame him, it was also kinda funny to tease him, his cheeks flaring up a deep red colour.

"More like he wants you to prove that you can be an alpha for him, that you can take care of him." Jongin leaned back, laughing before looking at Lucas "you can just let him keep teasing you, but you can also play his game, it is up to you."

Lucas seemed to think heavily, before finally looking up "would it be… okay?"

"Of course it would be okay, just one condition." Jonghyun's eyes were sparkling, and Lucas's mouth was open and confused like he didn't understand "when those two idiots come home, you come with them and say hello, meet everybody, and then we figure it out from there, then we can start courting you for real."

The rest of the call was pretty tame, it ended up with Minho and Lucas both falling asleep, Jongin and Jonghyun cooing a little, and comparing how similar the two men looked, maybe they had a type.

Even after getting some much-needed explanation from the rest of the SHINee alpha's, Lucas was clearly still hesitant, and Jongin loved every moment of it, mainly cause he remembered being that person, the new baby alpha in the group and him having to figure out how to deal with the fact that Taemin was bad at words but great with his body.

It seemed that it wasn't just poor Lucas that Taemin was driving insane as Taeyong ended up knocking on Baekhyun's door one evening where he and Jongin were sitting and drinking wine like the classy bitches they liked to pretend they were. Mostly they were gossiping about Exo.

"Tae? You okay? You seem distressed." Baekhyun was four glasses of wine deep, having finally allowed himself to relax more after having spent the evening with Taemin, he was back to being just normal Baekhyun, even if he was still their leader.

Taeyong just seemed, out of it as he pleaded "please make him stop."

Neither Baekhyun nor Jongin was really sure what he was talking about, but Baekhyun patted his lap "come sit, who needs to stop."

Taeyong, seemingly never one to turn down a good cuddle, cause who really was, was quick to find his way onto the omega's lap "Taemin," he nuzzled his face into Baekhyun's neck "I can deal with Ten, I have learned to deal with Ten, but now there is two of them! I can't dance if I am constantly hard!"

Now it made way more sense, shameless omegas were something that Jongin had just learned to deal with, Baekhyun was one just as much as Taemin and Ten were, but he also wasn't one of the best dancers in his generation. Ten and Taemin could do things with their bodies that even as dancer himself, Jongin was pretty sure should not be legal nor humanly possible.

He couldn't keep himself from laughing as he reached over to pet Taeyong's thigh, he was still getting used to having somebody other than Tao or Sehun being younger than him, plus he had had a lot of wine "don't worry, it's not about you."

"I know!" Taeyong was whining, "but my dick doesn't care! Please tell me it gets better? That I will get used to it."

Jongin got that in a deep spiritual level, he just shrugged as he poured himself another glass "not really, but if you find a solution to the issue, please inform my dick off it, I have been looking for one as long as I have known him."

"Oh god, please somebody make Lucas fuck him already before my dick falls off." good to see that the NCT leader still knew how to be dramatic.

"Dude I have tried to tell him to do it so many times, but at this point, I think he enjoys this game."

"So do I," Baekhyun was staring at the wine, seemingly talking to himself, drunk of his ass "we should have games like this in Exo, I think Sehun will like it."

"I am 99% sure that he will hate it, but I am also sure that you can convince Lulu that it is a great idea, he seems to like driving him insane."

"It is so weird to have him back with us again, but like… a good weird! I love him, and I thought we had lost him forever, but now he is back! Have I ever told you that I love that man more than anything in the world." 

Taeyong grumbled, "I think we are forgetting about my problem here."

"I can suck you off? That fixes hard dick problems normally." Baekhyun was grinning down at the beta, who seemed to consider it for a second, before eagerly kissing Baekhyun. Which was very much Jongin's sign to get out of there, he wasn't really in the mood to join the two horny idiots. It seemed that after Baekhyun had finally opened himself up to more sexual encounters with the rest of them, the NCT boys took it as open season on getting as much Baekhyun as possible.

Jongin grabbed the rest of the bottle of wine, deciding that the two other men didn't need it, neither of them being classy enough to deserve wine. Taemin was having one on one time with Kibum over facetime, so Jongin's choices of where to go and where to spend the night were down to Mark and Ten, or Lucas. That really wasn't a hard question at all, both Mark and Ten were great, but they didn't give his heart a boner.

God, he was drunk, since when did wine hit so hard? His steps were uncertain and unstable as he made his way to Lucas's room, why was there house so big again? Did they really need all that space? If you asked Jongin, all they needed was one big giant nest for all of them to just cuddle up in, just like Exo used to have!

He also understood why they didn't, that with the issues that NCT was forced into, that it was good for the younger to have their own room that could go into and hide, rooms for the olders to facetime their pack members at home, or sex time their pack at home, or both. Options were great, and he had finally found Lucas's room, which he had walked past twice before realising where he was.

"Luuuuuucaaaas!" It took Jongin four different tries to actually get the door open, it was hard for him to figure out how to hold the bottle, drink from it and open the door at the same time. God, why did he not have 3 hands? Or 4, oh 100 hands could be cool! He could be 100 hands, man! The newest superhero, they were meant to be the avengers of Kpop after all!

"Jongin?" Lucas had been laying on his bed scrolling through his phone, seemingly surprised at the older dancer who just entered his room "what happened? Are you okay?"

"I am fiiiine!" he knocked back the rest of the wine before stumbling to the younger alpha's bed and collapsing in it, halfway on top of Lucas.

"I thought you were gonna spend the evening with Baekhyun?" Lucas, good and solid Lucas, didn't comment or complain about the fact the suddenly had another alpha on top of him, instead, he just ran a hand through Jongin's hair petting it "everything okay."

"It's fine, he and Taeyong are definitely not classy bitches together!" Jongin mumbled the words as he crawled up the alpha's body, so he could nuzzle his face into the younger scents gland, Lucas smelled so nice, "expensive…"

"What?" Lucas seemed confused, which Jongin honestly couldn't blame him for, he was confused as well, and it was his brain.

"Scent, it's so expensive." Lucas's scent was saffron, one of the most unique scents that he had ever smelled, and he honestly loved every second of it.

"Well saffron is the most expensive thing in the world per kilo, are you okay?"

"Little drunk."

"Let's call it a little then." Jongin couldn't help but purr, not just cause Lucas's hand in his hair felt like the best thing in the fucking world, but because the younger felt comfortable teasing him. For Jongin it was one more step towards Lucas actually joining them, for Lucas to actually be part of their pack. Normally he was pretty chill about everything, he didn't bring up their courting or anything of the sort when sober, as he didn't want to push Lucas into something too early, but he couldn't stop himself at that moment.

"You will be the cutest baby alpha." Lucas smelled so nice, it was so hard for Jongin's drunk mind to focus on anything that wasn't the sweet scent of saffron.

"I- I- thank you." Lucas was stuttering it was adorable, and Jongin couldn't help but giggle, holding Lucas's face in his hands.

"I hope it is right, that you are right with us." he rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss "I didn't know it before, but I look forward to having somebody else as the baby alpha. I will look out for you!"

Lucas pouted, which looked way too cute and Jongin had to hold himself back from kissing those pretty lips "I am not your child, I want to be equals."

It was then Jongin's turn to pout "I don't want you as a child either, but… we always look out for each other. That is what pack is, we will look out for each other, cause we love each other! I never had another baby alpha in the pack, I didn't use to understand why everybody was so protective of me, but I get it now! Cause baby alpha is precious and must be protected and loved." had he been sober, Jongin would have been horrified with the word vomit that he managed to produce, but he was simply too far gone to actually care.

"I like when you care for me," the words were mumbled by an embarrassed Lucas, clearly not used to the overly affectionate version of the alpha he had to deal with at that moment. Never had he seen Jongin that drunk.

"Imma kiss you now, you pretty."

The kiss between them was sloppy and more comforting than sexy, but neither seemed to mind. Getting bored of the kiss just a few moments later, Jongin broke it, remembering the reason that he and Baekhyun's bonding moments had been broken. "I have a question!"

"Mmh?" Lucas was clearly still tired, "everything okay?"

"Why are you still holding out?" Jongin had started struggling with his sweater to get it off, he was gonna cuddle the other alpha to death, but not while dressed! Who cuddled while dressed? Only monsters did that!

"On what?"

"Taemin, of course! I am all for teasing," he threw the sweater on the ground, finally having managed to pull it off, hissing at it slightly for keeping him trapped in it. Honestly, he wasn't sure what the purpose of shirts was, he looked great without them, just ask the internet! "But it is starting to go a little overboard at this point, he is driving everybody insane, and don't get me wrong, I believe that at times a good case of teasing and blue balls can be healthy, it can really make something sexier, and I am all for it, but at this point, Minnie is starting to question if you even want him that way!" goddamn it why was it so hard to get his jeans off? Were jeans actually made by the devil? Now that was an idea that he would have to think over later, cause he was pretty sure that there was something about it!

Lucas whined as he rolled around in the bed to face Jongin "It's hard! I want to do something, I want to do… that… with him, but it's hard!"

"Haha hard."

"Jooongin!"

"I am sorry!" he had finally gotten his jeans off, throwing them on the ground to join his devil of a sweater, eagerly joining Lucas under the sheets to cuddle up with the other alpha, kissing him again "forgive me?"

Lucas pouted, before nodding "only cause you are cute drunk."

"I am aaaaaalways cute!"

"You have abs harder than the plates in the kitchen!"

"But I'm still cute!" Jongin blew up his cheeks like a chipmunk, pouting "tell me I am cute!" he started tickling Lucas while chanting "tell me I am cuuute! Tell me I am cuuute!"

"You are cute! I promise you are cute!" Lucas tried to roll or move away from Jongin, but the older was much more trained in the art of tickle battles, and first, when he was convinced that Lucas was actually speaking the truth did he relax his assault on Lucas's sides, before cuddling up to the heavily breathing alpha still trying to catch his breath.

"Why is it hard? It's just Taemin." Jongin mumbled the words, Lucas was warm and comfortable, and so big, Jongin could appreciate a big man, he was starting to understand why people liked his own cuddles so much, cuddles with big tall guys was the best thing he had ever had.

"He is  _ 'just Taemin'  _ to you, but that is a little different for the rest of us!" Lucas was whining, but he didn't turn away the cuddles, instead letting Jongin nuzzle his scent gland while he played with his hair "I am still getting used to not seeing him as 'Lee Taemin', but it's harder with him than with you."

"Why?" 

"Cause I know you really like me, you are open with your feelings, and you don't… tease me. I know what you want from me cause you tell me straight up, but with Taemin, I have to guess or be told by you, but what if you are wrong. What if I go in for- if I- you know- I."

"If you pin him down and fuck him?" sober Jongin would have been just as embarrassed as Lucas was, drunk Jongin thought it sounded like the best idea any human ever had. It had been almost 3 days since he and Taemin had slept together, which when they were in the same space was almost record.

"Tha-that" Lucas's ears went a deep red colour from the embarrassment, and Jongin couldn't stop himself from closing his lips around them "Jongin!"

"Sorry," he grinned, nipping the ears one last time "I promise you he wants it, but else just sit him down and tell him."

"Tell him what? Hey Taemin I know you have been teasing me, playing mouse and cat games, I want to be part of it, but I am scared you don't actually want me." 

"Sounds good to me!" Jongin kissed him again, but this time much more sweet and calm "you know we are all really like you, right? Jinki said he felt a pull towards you when he met you the first time, way before Super M, it is first now he realised what that pull was. Taemin was actually the first one who pointed it out, I thought I was just homesick." he pecked Lucas again "I promise what we said was the truth, he really likes you, he just isn't… the best at expressing it."

Lucas seemed a little taken aback by his sincere words, but then he just smiled "thank you, it's still just hard at moments. I thought WayV or even NCT would be my pack, it is just the norm, but then… I never felt the pull towards them, at least not that way everybody else described it. I thought that maybe it would just take time, maybe I didn't feel my emotions as intense as everybody else. Then I met you and Taemin," the alpha seemed to be a little lost in his own memories, but Jongin was happy to just let him take his time to think it over. Lucas was so pretty, he could kinda see why people thought he looked like Minho, cause he did in some ways, maybe it was the ears, both had cute ears.

"You should get a dick piercing." drunk Jongin really had no idea how to shut up.

"What?" Lucas's face was starting to look like a tomato, clearly embarrassed and shy over Jongin suddenly talking about his dick.

Jongin just laughed "Minho has one! You can be twins!"

"Jongin!" he was trying to hide his face, but the older was not having it, happily pinning down his arms.

"You don't have to worry! Your dick is way bigger!"

"Please shut up." Lucas was pleading at the point, seemingly hoping that it was enough to get the other alpha to finally stop his embarrassing behaviour. Jongin was having none of it, swapping topics as quick as most people breathed "would you feel better if I were there when you went to get Taemin?"

"Would you… do that?" Lucas seemed surprised at the offer.

Jongin just shrugged "of course I would! I might not be getting off on watching other people the way that Minho does, but would I love to see two men I love going at it? Of course!"

"I…- Thank you" Lucas buried his face in Jongin's chest "even if you are drunk, thank you so much… for being understand and for trying to help."

"Always, that is what love is, isn't it?" Jongin yawned, the alcohol was making him sleep, and he just let the other alpha cuddle into him "sleep time now?"

The hangover the next day made Jongin start the regret the life choices he had made that led to it, he could kinda remember what had happened, and he was honestly proud of drunk Jongin, he had gone to have a conversation with Lucas that sober him was planning to have anyway.

What he was not proud about, was the fucking headache he had to live with "Miiiinniiiie, stop teasing Lucas for one second and hug me, I am dying."

Taemin had happily strutted into Lucas's bedroom that morning and claimed the baby alpha's lap as his new throne. Even tho Lucas and Jongin had talked the day before, it seemed that Taemin's… forwardness was enough to make him shy again. He had even hover handed the omega until Taemin had just sighed and forced him to actually put the alpha's hands on his hips.

The omega tsk' ed as he pushed Jongin with his sock-clad foot "you would think that you were old enough to actually be able to deal with alcohol, but it seems you aren't. It's good that Lucas here could actually take care of you." Taemin leaned up to place a loving kiss on the tip of the youngers nose "you don't have to give in to his drunk whining next time. He is… a handful when drunk."

Poor Lucas seemed a little overwhelmed and Jongin couldn't help but laugh a little, even if laughing made his headache even worse "I was a good a boy."

Taemin and Jongin stared each other down for a few seconds, pulling different facial expressions and eyebrow wriggling until Lucas whined out "stoooop it."

"Eh?" Jongin was too hungover to follow the logical conversation as he went back to nuzzling his face into Lucas's thigh, the other alpha was so warm and comfortable.

"You do that thing where you just look at each other, and seemingly speak your own language, without even saying anything, I feel left out." Lucas leaned his head against Taemin's shoulder, and Jongin couldn't help but giggle, it was an accusation that he had heard more than once.

Taemin on the other hand, had that glint in his eye that Jongin knew meant nothing good was about to happy "aww does baby feel left out?" yup Jongin was right, he was always right "well we can't have that now can we?"

The baby alpha didn't get a chance to answer as the next second, Taemin had taken Lucas's face in his hands and aggressively kissed the living shit out of him. All Jongin could do was eagerly watch as he saw Taemin's tongue dip into the younger man mouth, exploring and claiming the space for himself.

All Lucas could do was try his best to keep up with the storm that was Taemin, his nails digging into the omega's hips as he seemingly didn't know if he could move his hands. Taking pity on him, Jongin decided to at least help a little, guiding Lucas's hands down to the 7th wonder of the world, also known as Taemin's ass. Yes, it might be a little flat, but it was still fucking magical if you asked Jongin.

Lucas finally seemed to catch on as he let his other hand join it's first, squishing while pulling Taemin closer. He still seemed more than happy to let the omega ravish his mouth, and Jongin couldn't help, but just stare. Two men he loved was more or less being his personal porno, even hungover it was glorious.

And then it all ended as Taemin pulled away, getting up from the bed after booping Lucas on the nose "I think I hear Ten calling for me, guess I have to go now, pretty boy. Don't let him argue you around too much, Nini be nice!"

With those words Taemin was out the door, leaving both alpha's to just stare at him, leaning a bit to the side to catch an extra glance as Taemin's barely clad ass as the omega disappeared from their vision.

First then did Jongin use Lucas's thigh to facepalm "that was the perfect chance!"

Lucas seemingly couldn't keep in a whine "I wanted to, but the second he kisses me, my mind goes blank! I wanted to, I…" the baby alpha seemed shy "I enjoy that form of play as well, and I want to… but then he kisses me, I can smell his scent, and I am reminded that he is Lee Taemin."

"Lee Taemin who would like you to stick your dick up his ass and fuck his brain out." Jongin sighed, he couldn't stop himself from lightly biting Lucas's thigh, before finally standing up "let's go get breakfast."

__________

Lucas didn't plan on falling in anything with anybody, he expected that he would get feelings for and become attached to the NCT members, that was what idols did right? They became a pack with their group mates, but Lucas just never felt it.

It honestly made him a little relieved. SM had banned all members of NCT from becoming involved in a pack with each other, it was a new dumb business strategy they were trying. Their idea was that if they were either not in a pack or a pack with somebody outside of the group, it gave fans more options to imagine themselves and dream themselves into different packs. At first, it had just been told to them, that they couldn't mate with each other, then Johnny, Ten, Yuta and Hansol had created a pack. SM had come down hard on them, blocked Hansol and Johnny from joining NCT127 and NCTU at first, plus writing it into all NCT members contracts that they couldn't be in packs together.

Of course, SM couldn't actually force the 4 of them to break their pack up, but they could make it a living hell for them to be in it. Which they did, so much that no matter how many other people wanted to join the pack they didn't dare to. Then Hansol left the pack they had formed, and SM. None of them had heard from him since, and the three members left refused to talk about it, then one day Yuta had shown up to practice without his mating mark that was normally on his neck, nobody had asked him about it, they knew better than to do that. Plus Johnny and Ten's expression, both still carrying their marks had been sign enough.

It had been heartbreaking for Lucas to see, and he thought it would be his fate. His fate would be Taeyong's longing eyes looking at Ten when the two practised one on one together, it would be Donghyuck and Mark holding each other just a second more than what they were meant to, both wanting to be together so badly, but knowing that they couldn't.

So many members from NCT was suffering, Lucas thought he would be that person as well, but in the end, he wasn't. Cause his mates, the people he wanted to spend the rest of his life with… wasn't from NCT, and he could join the SHINee pack, it was okay with SM. It was part of their plan, after all, having different members in different packs.

He felt bad for his fellow NCT members, but every time he looked at Taemin or Jongin, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and he realised that he had a real shot at happiness. It was one of the reasons that he was so hesitant that he was still trying to find his footing with his place in everything, he didn't want to fuck it up. Plus they were legendary idols he had been looking up to, but Jongin had a point. They were meant to be Lucas's future pack, they were courting him, and he could relax around him.

That brought him to the Taemin issue, Taemin was… a lot… That was the only way he could really describe it. Don't get it wrong, Lucas was really fucking into Taemin, just as he was the rest of the members of SHINee pack, but Taemin just had… an aura around him, that always seemed to floor Lucas. Especially after he started teasing him, it wasn't a secret what he was doing. At first, he hadn't gotten it, but after Jongin had explained it, everything suddenly made sense.

Suddenly he understood it, and god he wanted to do what Taemin wanted as well. Not just because of Taemin, but because he was really fucking into messing around like that, power play was fun, especially when it was so clear that it was something Taemin was into. That didn't mean it wasn't hard for him to give into it.

Taemin was just so… breathtaking.

But he was gonna do it, it took him forever to actually build up the guts to do it, but after so many talks with so many different people He finally felt ready, the butterflies were basking in his stomach the same way they had done the first time Taemin and Jongin had kissed him, and he had a hard time sitting still. 

It was one of their few off days that they so rarely got, and Baekhyun had taken the three NCT members out with him to explore America, also known as he planned on using them for his own good to translate what random people were saying to him. It gave him, Taemin and Jongin some much needed time alone.

Lucas was in the living room spending some bonding time with the older alpha when Taemin sauntered into the room like he owned it, placing himself once more in Lucas room, before pecking him on the lips with a grin on his face. Lucas always eager for any kind of affection, so he couldn't help himself from chasing Taemin's soft lips as the omega pulled away.

For a second it seemed that Taemin was gonna do the same once again, tease Lucas with a few deep kisses, before bouncing away with a grin on his face. Finally, Lucas had enough, as before Taemin could remove himself completely, Lucas grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto his lap, "nooo, come back." the words that were meant to be more stern, was definitely whinier than first planned, but honestly it was a start, and Jongin who had been lying on the couch next to them stretching out his knee while texting Wonshik, dropped the phone with a big grin on his face to instead focus on the two men he loved.

Taemin seemed surprised for less than a second before a grin stretched on his lips and a glint was clear in his eyes, he pecked Lucas on the lips once more "says who?" he made a move to get up again, testing Lucas's grip on him, but it was clear to the younger alpha at that moment that Taemin didn't actually want to get up, didn't want to be let go.

Lucas pulled him back again, making sure that his grasp was strong enough that Taemin couldn't easily break it, but still not enough to hurt the petite wrist he was holding "I do." He didn't give Taemin a chance to answer, the older had been talking enough, it was time for more kissing and less talking.

The older seemed a little taken aback, as he let Lucas plunder his mouth. His normally handsy hands, hang on his sides as he just let the alpha do with him whatever the hell Lucas wanted. It was first when Lucas broke the kiss that Taemin seemed to gain a bit of his Taeminess back "aww baby alpha wanna play."

It was clearly meant to tease Lucas, but the younger had already decided that he was all in, already decided what he wanted. Finally letting go of Taemin's wrists, but never giving the omega chance to actually pull away, grabbing the dancer under his thighs and standing up, still holding onto Taemin as he carried him to his bedroom.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas saw Jongin get up from his spot on the couch, following after them with a grin on his face, lips curled into a smirk. When he noticed Lucas was looking at him, he made a little nod, signalling that the baby alpha was doing the right thing.

That was all Lucas needed to hike up Taemin, so he had a better grasp on the omega, he had to fight back to the part of him that wanted to point out that Taemin weighted way too little for a fully grown man that was mostly just lean and hard muscle coming from dancing. He knew that it would just break the mood.

"Argh!" Taemin tightened his arms around Lucas, seemingly scared to fall down, his strong thighs clamping down hard and the baby alpha had to stop himself from moaning out, he loved Taemin's body against his, but that would have to wait, he had other stuff to focus on.

As he kicked the door open, it seemed that Taemin had gotten a bit of his bravo back as he started to nipple on Lucas's neck in a teasing way, clearly trying to steal the alpha's attention away, going back to being the one to run the show, but Lucas was not having it.

He threw Taemin down on his bed, the omega bouncing a little, staring at Lucas would big surprised eyes, seemingly still not having wrapped his head around the fact that the alpha was just easily throwing him around, "Lu..-" he didn't finish the sentence as the next second, Lucas had climbed between his legs eagerly and aggressively stealing his breath away with a kiss.

Taemin's normally eager and teasing kisses were taking a back seat, tongue dipping out hesitantly to poke at Lucas's lips, but the alpha was having none of it, and just a second later, he was happily exploring the inside of Taemin's mouth, as the omega finally… just let him do it. 

Both were out of breath when Lucas broke the kiss, both heavily breathing as they stared each other down, then Taemin smirked raising an eye "You really think you play? Little baby alpha think he can play? Cause I don't." there was no force between the words, and Taemin clearly didn't mean it in a mean way, but it was enough for Lucas to feel the rush in his stomach settle in.

He wanted to prove Taemin right, he was gonna show the omega just exactly how much of an alpha he could be, how much he could treat the older exactly how dancer wanted to be treated "oh you have really fired him up now Minnie." It was Jongin who had happily placed himself on the side of the big bed, looking over the two Super M members with a grin "I think you might have gotten yourself into deep this time."

It should feel weird, shouldn't it? Jongin there with them? It was clear that the other alpha didn't actually plan on taking part in the smexy time about to take part, just watch. But Lucas didn't mind, if anything, it made Lucas feel more comfortable and happier knowing that Jongin was there making sure that neither he nor Taemin went too far, plus… Jongin was just always nice to have there, his scent was so comfortable.

Taemin whose lips were swollen from the aggressive kisses that he had just shared with Lucas, run a long pale finger up Lucas's arm "Nah he is harmless, like a big puppy. He is all bark, no bite."

He knew that Taemin was just trying to rile him up, that he was just trying to make him act up, to push into this game they were playing more. He knew he shouldn't' take the bait, but he simply couldn't stop himself, remembering the promise he had given to himself, he grabbed both of Taemin's hands, pinning them above his head with one big hand.

It was one of the times he was happy that he was so much bigger than the omega, he could easily pin down Taemin with just one hand, hovering over him with a scroll on his face, dark eyes glinting dangerously in the sunset coming in from the window "you drive me insane."

"Maybe you were insane all along?" Taemin teased, he tested Lucas's grasp on his hands, but the alpha kept him pinned, Lucas couldn't stop a growl from getting out of him.

"You drive everybody insane, but especially me, the teasing and everything. I thought I were going insane, but you were just a damn tease!" Lucas's voice wasn't angry, nor was it mean, just matter of factly as he licked up Taemin's neck making sure to get both the omega's pack bite and his scent gland releasing that wonderful scent of hyacinths all over the room, Lucas's own saffron scent quick to mix with, and a little bit of amber from Jongin was even coming to join them as well, as the older alpha just observed them.

It all fit so well together, like a puzzle.

Lucas loved it.

"Fuuuuuck~" Taemin had never been one to hide his pleasure, always being loud and responsive, wanting to show his partners just how much he liked what was going on, clear and eager verbal consent, and it pushed Lucas to push further. Pushing his clothed dick against Taemin's equally clothed ass, so the omega could feel his very present erection, his hope was that it would get Taemin to back down, to play along.

Of course, that wasn't what happened, cause it was Taemin and the omega seemed happy to try and push him as far as possible, he leaned his head up a little biting down on Lucas's lower lip "give it to me big boy, or do I need to find somebody else? Again?"

The idea of letting Taemin go again, letting him go to somebody else that was not him or Jongin at that moment, having to share him, was not an option, not again. Lucas growled low in his throat, letting Taemin's hands go, much to the omega's surprise, for a second he seemed like he wanted to argue, but Lucas was busy first pulling his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere, then staring down at Taemin, he felt embolden by the omega's wide open and surprised eyes, and he took a hold on either side of Taemin's loose t-shirt and pulled, the fabric easily giving way under his strong grasp, ending him with two different parts of it and Taemin's gorgeous chest all free and naked.

Lucas didn't care to try and get Taemin out of his now ruined shirt, instead just letting the now ruined fabric fall to either side of him as he dove down to suck on Taemin's exposed collarbones "hey!" Taemin was surprised, but Lucas ignored him, his voice was not angry or anything like that, it was just… surprised. Plus the laughter from Jongin showed that he hadn't overstepped his bounds, he trusted the other alpha to step in if it was too much.

He placed a hickey on Taemin's collarbone that he knew that the makeup noonas would hate him for, but he didn't care, he just wanted to mark up Taemin. He wanted… no needed, something physical to leave behind on Taemin, to show that the omega was part of him. Lucas knew that it was silly, but since he didn't share the pack bond with them, he saw this as his own little pack bond on Taemin.

Taemin seemed to finally catch onto what was going on, throwing his head back in pleasure as Lucas licked down to his nipple "fuuck~" of course he didn't keep his head above his head like Lucas had wished he would, instead burying one in Lucas's hair that was starting to need a haircut, lightly pulling it, while the other grabbed onto his shoulder. Nails burrowing into Lucas's solid muscle, there was a light sting of pain, but he ignored it, didn't much care about it, all that mattered was the skin that Taemin was revealing to him.

The omega was no longer as skinny as he had been when Lucas had met him the first time, he had spent a lot of time in the gym slowly filling out. Of course, he was still nowhere near what Jongin and Lucas were, but he was no longer at a point where Lucas would worry that even a mild breeze would break him.

To Lucas, Taemin was as gorgeous now as he was before, both he and Jongin always made sure to tell him that, to make sure that he knew, that anyway he looked, Lee Taemin would always look like a god. That being said, Lucas loved his new raised peck, he was able to trace its shape with hickies, Taemin writhing beneath him, pushing his head downwards to get him to speed up, but Lucas ignoring it, refusing to hurry up. He would take his time taking apart the dancer, he was meant to be the big bad alpha, so he would damn well be the big bad alpha of Taemin's dreams.

"Lucas please!" Taemin wasn't begging, not yet, he was still demanding, but the edge was starting to show, he was starting to slowly give into Lucas. His hand was no longer pushing him down for more, instead just pulling his hair in a desperate need of finding something to ground him.

His hips, god those magical hips, were grinding into Lucas's crotch, his body seemingly begging Lucas to do something, to get him naked and fuck him, but he refused. Taemin wanted him to be the big bad alpha, then okay, they were gonna do it his way. His way was slow, taking Taemin apart piece by piece at his tempo.

He would take apart Taemin and put him back together, cause that was who he was, he got distracted as he heard a chuckle from Jongin's side, he moved his head a little away from the nipple that he had been working into a little perk, tilting his head in question towards the other alpha.

Jongin just smiled at him, touched his side with a soft movement that said 'keep going', it emboldened Lucas even more, as he started to trail a slow, oh so slow, waterfall of kisses and hickeys down Taemin's chest.

He wanted Taemin to take off his shirt when they went swimming with the rest of Super M, and pridely be able to show the marks that Lucas had left on him. Maybe it was part of being an alpha, or maybe it was just his desperate need to have some kind of claim to Taemin when he couldn't share a pack mark.

Of course, Lucas was not gonna admit it, but he had had more than one dream of Taemin performing his danger set, no shirt on, covered in marks from not just him, but from Jongin and all of the SHINee members as well. Show the world that Taemin belonged to them, not cause he had to, or that they forced him, but because he wanted to. Just like they belonged to him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Taemin was chanting as Lucas finally reached where the omega wanted him, down at the waist of his loose sleep trousers, Lucas pulled up the elastic with his teeth, before letting it go once again, warming the skin as the elastic made contact with it once again.

The sound of Taemin's mouth was somewhere in between a moan and a whine, and finally, he stopped pushing altogether, just laying back and letting Lucas do what he wanted to. He had finally just let Lucas do what he wanted to, a chance which Lucas was more than happy to get.

His hands almost fumbled as he pulled down the omega's trousers, it gave away that he was still a little unsure of everything going on, but he soldiered on. Throwing the abandoned trousers somewhere not caring, Lucas threw one of Taemin's legs over his shoulder as the omega writhed a little, pressing his hips upwards in a desperate move, clearly wanting some attention on his much in need dick, but Lucas ignored it.

Instead starting to kiss up Taemin's inner thigh, the scent of slick was clear in the air, and as Lucas licked on part of his lower thigh, he managed to get a bit of that sweet, sweet nectar in his mouth "Luuuucas my dick!" again, not begging, just demanding, and Lucas was having none of it. He freed his mouth from the delicious skin of the omega's thigh looking up into Taemin's eyes with fire in his "you will wait and take what I give you."

Taemin seemingly wanted to argue, but instead just whined and grumbled before relaxing back into the pillow, once again trusting Lucas with his body. A trust that Lucas was more than happy to have.

He ignored Taemin's dick, especially since it was where the omega seemed to want his attention, and since Taemin was being a little shit, he really didn't deserve to have it his way. Instead, Lucas buried his face in the one place where he really wanted it, Taemin's ass. He had heard some of the older idols in SM joke that all the younger were doing now a day was eat ass, but if you asked Lucas, eating ass was something everybody should aspire to do daily, especially if that ass belonged to Taemin.

It might not be the biggest ass, but it was perfect for Lucas, able to gather both of those perfect little globes in his hand to spread it, so he could eagerly dive then and lick one long stripe over Taemin's opening gathering all of the sweet and amazing tasting slick on his tongue. Taemin's entire body went rigid, his thighs tightening around Lucas's head as he clearly hadn't expected it to happen, but Lucas didn't care, he just saw it as a push for him to go for more. 

He started with small kitten licks with just the tip of his tongue, wanting to drive Taemin crazy. The omega was writhing under him, thighs tightening and letting go, flexing and then relaxing, hands back in Lucas's hair, both push and pulling as the omega seemingly couldn't decide what he wanted.

Taemin's little "Lucas~ fuck~ just do it already!" was still not begging, but Lucas wasn't dumb, he knew that they were getting closer to it with every second. This was what Taemin wanted.

As he finally felt Taemin's opening relaxing, gushing out more slick, Lucas took one more look over at Jongin, who was just lying on his side, a soft little smile on his lips as he pushed a hand through Taemin's hair. Making both of them know that he was here for them as they were taking this new step in their relationship.

Lucas didn't know what either of them had done to deserve Jongin. Nobody in the world deserved Jongin, that was just how it was.

Jongin silent, but his presence was all that Lucas really needed to dive back down, tightening his hands around Taemin's thighs so the omega couldn't wriggle away when he thought that Lucas was teasing too much.

Instead of just teasing, Lucas started to dip the tip of his tongue into Taemin's hot inside, slowly opening the omega more and more by the second, but taking his sweet time taking in as much of the delicious slick as possible. He didn't try to use his hands or fingers, relying just on his tongue to drive the omega up the wall and opening him up.

Taemin was gonna be reduced to nothing but a moaning and whining pile, and then Lucas was finally gonna give him what he wanted. With every millimetre of his tongue that he was slowly fucking deeper and deeper into Taemin, the omega's voice started to rise, and his demands for more and for Lucas to hurry the fuck up became more and more desperate, needier and needier.

The older was leaking like a damn faucet so turned on, and Lucas loved every second of it, he couldn't help, but just for a brief second wondering what it would be like if Taemin was in heat. Would he be invited to join in during Taemin's heat?

Finally, Taemin gave in completely, begging for real "Lucas, please… I need it, please no more teasing."

"Alpha", Lucas growled the words into Taemin's thigh, placing another love bite on the soft meat there. 

"Alpha~ my alpha~ please!" Taemin was throwing his head from side to side, trying to thrust down on Lucas's face, trying to get the alpha to finally give him what he wants, and since he was begging so nicely who was Lucas to turn him down?

He eagerly started to finger Taemin open more, keep with the slow teasing speed that he had used with his tongue, wanting to drive the omega insane. Alternating between having his mouth join his fingers in opening up the dancer, while at other times mark up his thighs even more, so there was no part of them not marked and claimed by Lucas.

As Taemin was slowly getting filled more and more by Lucas's long and wide fingers, he was getting even crazier. It was a side of Taemin that Lucas had never seen before, throwing his head from side to side, pulling at his hair, moaning and groaning out swear words, those delicious dancer hips going strong as he seemingly tried to control the event. 

"I am ready! Alpha I promise, please I need you to fuck me, please! I want your knot~!" Taemin's words were in a tone closer to that of Baekhyun's Jopping Highnote, and Lucas hoped that nobody had gotten home yet, cause there was no way in damn hell that he was gonna stop now.

"He is gonna cum if you don't stop," it was Jongin's deep rumble next to him ", and since he isn't in heat, it will take him a fair amount of time before he can cum again, you have opened him up more than enough, he can take it now, and he will, cause he is good."

The voice made Lucas actually look at Jongin who were still just happy lying next to them on his side, running a hand through Taemin's hair and at times keep his hand on Lucas's bare upper body. The older alpha had dropped his own shirt, but he seemed in no hurry to get completely naked. Happy to just watch the two other men as they were playing around.

Pulling his fingers out of Taemin completely, gave another series of whines from the omega, but it also gave Lucas the chance to really look over him. Taemin looked like pure sin, his eyes were heavy and lidded from all the pleasure that his body had been experiencing, his lip was swollen and red from where he had been biting it, and his long brown hair had escaped from its little ponytail to instead fan out around him on the pillow. He looked nothing short of perfect.

"Okay," who was Lucas to turn down Jongin suggestion, the other alpha knew Taemin and his body way better than Lucas knew it, he placed one last hickey on Taemin's inner thigh, before pulling away. The hand in his hair was rough, refusing to let him pull away, "Luuuuu~" Taemin's words were slurred, clearly not liking being away from the alpha.

Lucas just smirked, he placed a light tap on the omegas inner thigh "turn around hands and knees, you were the one who wanted to get dominated, fucked and knotted by an alpha, so we are doing this the right way."

Upon hearing that the option for a knot was on the table, Taemin's eyes cleared up a little, before rolling over on his front, lifting himself up on his elbows and knees, presenting his ass high in the air "alphaaaa please!" A bit of that demanding tone was back in his voice, and Lucas was having none fo that, leaning down to place a lovebite right on Taemin's left cheek while getting out of his own trousers at the same time.

He couldn't hold back his own groan as he put a hand around his long-neglected cock, it felt so good to finally have a hand on himself, he had focused so much on Taemin's pleasure that he had forgotten his own. While Lucas, of course, hadn't been able to ignore the fact that he was turned on, but how much he was turned on, came as a surprise to him. He was fully hard with the tip of his cock eagerly dripping precum, that was when he realised that teasing Taemin had just as much teased him, and the fucking that was about to start was not gonna last as long as he wanted it to.

Jongin ran a soft hand up his spine, the other alpha had moved from laying down to instead stand on his knees next to Lucas, leaning over to place a light kiss on his mouth. He mumbled his words quiet enough that there was no way that Taemin would hear it, especially over the omega shaking his ass and whining "it's gonna be okay, he won't mind. Still, think you can knot him? He won't be angry if you can't."

Lucas just nodded "I-I can do it." a bit of his bravo had been taken out of him, after all, he was still just a baby alpha, and while he had played a power game like this before, it wasn't something he had tried with somebody like Taemin "I am just… very turned on."

"That is okay, so is he." Jongin reached down to run a hand over Lucas's rock hard erection and giving it a light pump, "now go get him tiger, or he might decide that he is done waiting and will come get it yourself." the older alpha bend down a little to place a soft kiss on Lucas's scent gland "you have done so well so far."

God, how did Jongin always know exactly what he needed, how did he always know exactly what to say? Lucas couldn't explain it, but it gave him the push he needed to finally walk on his knees over to Taemin pressing his erection against the others wriggling ass "You have no patient at all do you?"

Taemin moaned deeply, trying to push back on Lucas to get the alpha to finally fuck him, but he was having none of that. Lucas grabbed Taemin's hips in a strong grasp to hold him still, stopping for a short second to make sure that he wasn't hurting him.

When he got nothing other than positive confirmation of pleasure from the omega, Lucas grinned, "now are you actually gonna be good and let me knot him, or will you keep just being a tease?" 

"I will be good!" the words were instant from Taemin, his entire body was shaking with the need to be fucked, and Lucas was kind enough to not let him wait for too long as he guided the tip of his dick to Taemin's entrance. 

"How good will you be?" every part of Lucas body wanted to push in, wanted to fuck Taemin like Taemin wanted him to, and he himself wanted to, but he was not gonna do it. He wanted to tease the omega just a bit more, see if he could push him just a bit further, and Jongin's chuckle is he ran a hand up Lucas's spine showed that he was indeed doing the right thing.

"I hate both of you so much!" Taemin was whining into the pillow he was biting down on, "big dumb alpha's with their big dumb cocks."

"Well if you want this big dumb alpha cock." he pressed the head of his cock against Taemin's wet entrance "then you should be nice and ask for it politely, else I might find somebody else to give the knot too."

Of course, he would never do that, even tho Lucas was pretty popular around the house, stemming from the fact that according to Ten, he had a horse dick, but currently, all he could focus on was Taemin.

The omega was shaking with need, and it was clear that all he wanted to do was jump Lucas, push him down and take for himself what he so clearly wanted, but he played along. Cause, in the end, Taemin wanted this play as much as Lucas did, it seemed that he wouldn't do as Lucas said, but once again he finally gave in, seeming to sense that Lucas meant it "please alpha… give me your knot, I will be good, I swear!"

Jongin spoke up next "I think you should say sorry to your alpha for teasing him so much, baby alpha got so confused."

Taemin threw his head back glaring at Jongin, but his face instantly relaxing as he Lucas raised an eyebrow, the light red colour going over Taemin's cheeks was enough to make Lucas grin "I am sorry." Taemin mumbled the words, whipping his head back away from them, so he was no longer looking at them.

"I didn't hear that?" Lucas laughed.

"Argh~" Taemin groaned, "I AM SORRY OKAY! I just wanted you to pay attention to me! Please fuck me! I want you knot, Please~"

"Good boy," Lucas grinned for himself, blood pumping harshly around his veins, he felt almost dizzy with arousal, even tho he had believed what Jongin had said, hearing the words from Taemin's own mouth meant so fucking much.

He finally, after what felt like hours of teasing, gave Taemin what they had both wanted so badly, holding Taemin's hips in an iron grip he slowly pushed in, the omega's warm insides greeting him, hugging his cock tight and when he finally bottomed out, Lucas felt like he was home.

He had to still his hips, forcing himself to take two deep breaths, else he would blow his load way earlier than what he meant to, he was gonna fuck Taemin, actually, fuck him, not just show him just how much of a baby alpha he really was. He wanted to be Taemin's alpha, not just baby alpha.

Taemin was once again writhing in the sheets, hand that was gripping the pillow turning white from how tight he was clutching it. For a second Lucas worried that he had hurt the other man, but the moans and whines from Taemin's mouth were those of pleasure and need.

Once again the omega tried to take control, fucking back on the throbbing cock inside him, but Lucas just held his hips tight "no, I will give you what you need, you will take what you get."

"But alpha~" Taemin was using that sweet voice to get his way.

Lucas leaned down over his back, covering the omega's smaller body with his own, still holding both his and Taemin's hips still as he tried to not cum inside the warm wet body he was buried in, he bit down on Taemin's neck, right over where the mating mark was "you really drive me insane, but you know that, and you love it. Love having big dumb alpha's wrapped around your finger, but right now. You are around my finger, cause right now you are the good boy, and you will take the pleasure I give you, cause that is what you wanted, a big scary alpha."

Of course, he knew that there was literally nothing scary about him, he might be big, but he was also the biggest fucking teddy bear there was, just like Jongin, but he could still play the role of big bad alpha to feed into Taemin's fantasy, fuck he was more than willing to.

"I am sorry~" he didn't sound sorry, but he had given up on trying to rut back against Lucas's dick, seemingly accepting that his pleasure was in the hand of the baby alpha.

Jongin chuckled next to them, he had laid down on his side again, running a hand calmingly through the omega's hair "no you aren't, when you feel the need you are gonna do exactly the same thing, you always do, but we still love you anyway, even if you are a liar, you are a cute liar." the older alpha turned his attention back to Lucas, a kind grin on his face, even if his scent was laying heavy in the room.

It was clear that Jongin was just as turned on as both Taemin and Lucas, but the older alpha seemed happy to just be there with them. He nodded at Lucas, signalling that he could keep going if he wanted to if he was ready.

Having gotten his impending orgasm under control, well at least as much under control as he could with Taemin still clenching and unclenching around him like his ass was trying to give Lucas's cock a massage. Taemin didn't answer Jongin, he didn't get a chance to, cause the next second, Lucas pulled back his hips until barely any of his cock was inside Taemin. Before the dancer had any chance of complaining, whining and moaning about the loss, Lucas thrust back inside.

He barely gave Taemin any chance to recover, having already started a gruelling pace with his hips, the omega had wanted to get fucked, so Lucas was gonna fuck him, fuck him real good.

Taemin's moans were loud and whiny, his hands reaching out grasping at Jongin's something the Exo member was more than happy to provide his packmate, "Lu please~ alpha~ I need more, faster, please! Deeper!" The omega was finally begging, no longer creating demands.

He was drooling on the pillow, and the display was enough to push Lucas further snapping his hips with as much strength as he dared while pulling Taemin backwards with each thrust to meet it.

He tried to aim his thrusts to find Taemin's prostate, going by the different sounds that he managed to extract from the omega, he hadn't been with the older enough to know his body the same way Jongin did, he couldn't just magically find the dancers prostate, but Taemin was loud and vocal enough that it wasn't hard to guess when he found it.

The words that the omega was spewing was getting harder and harder to understand, a drivel of Lucas's name, alpha and please. Lucas could feel his own end getting closer, as he once again leaned over Taemin, covering the omega with his body "do you want it? My knot?" he whispered the words into the dancer's ear, and with how he was covering Taemin's body, he could feel how his words were enough to shake the omega.

"Yeeees~ Please I will take it so good! Alpha, please give it to me, please breed me." Taemin was leaning his head to the side, to bare his neck for Lucas, baring his pack mark, for Lucas to mark up as well. It was the ultimate way of omega's to submit. He could feel the start of his knot swelling up, fuck he wanted it to last longer, to fuck Taemin into the next day, but Taemin submitting to him so beautifully was just… yeah.

His knot had swollen to full size yet, and all it took was one hard thrust, and Taemin's rim let him in, locking them together as Lucas's knot swelled to full size. He could no longer hold in his orgasm, "fuck Taemin, I am gonna cum." he tried to get the words out as fast he could, but he was already starting to fill up Taemin even before the words managed to fall out of his mouth.

Luckily, it didn't seem that Taemin minded that much, the omega was happily moaning as the knot locking itself inside him, and Lucas's cum filling him was enough to force an orgasm from his body as well. Even tho neither of them had touched his cock, which was exactly how Taemin wanted it.

"Bite me you idiot," the words were mumbled and moaned out at the same time, once again baring his neck for Lucas, who finally realised what he wanted, biting down on the older's pack bite. 

The reaction was instant as he became almost uncomfortably tight around Lucas and his knot while he moaned out his loudest moan yet, collapsing onto the mattress as his arms were no longer able to hold him up. Lucas in the last second managing to grab onto his hips again, stopping Taemin from hurting them both as the knot had yet to deflate.

"So good~" the omega was clearly riding a high both from the knot and the bite over his packbite, and Lucas himself was breathing heavily as Taemin's body milked him for everything he had.

"Slowly let him down and follow him," it was Jongin's voice calling for Lucas's attention through the haze that was his mind. The older alpha's voice was so sweet and guiding, and Lucas was more than willing to blindly follow whatever that voice was telling him.

Jongin guided him and Taemin into a good knotting position where they could both be comfortable as Lucas's knot slowly went down. Both him and Taemin were a little out of it, the scene they had just taken part in had been strong, and he had never been happier that Jongin was there through it all. Looking out for Lucas just as he had promised he would.

It took almost 10 minutes of Taemin just releasing happy sounds before Lucas could finally let his cock slide out him, as his knot had finally let go enough that he could get it out "fuuuuck." Taemin moaned out seemingly not caring that cum was literally running out of him "we are so doing that again. If I knew that I could get this from teasing and blue balling you, I would have done it from the day we met." he rolled over a little, so he was laying on his back between the two alpha's "My ass is gonna be so sore, fuck it's good."

"You are such a hoe." it was Jongin who were laughing, Lucas was back to being the blushing bride still had not really figured out what to do after sex, and how not to be a fucking awkward weirdo.

"But I am your hoe, both of you." then Taemin turned to Jongin with an evil grin on his face, before looking back at Lucas "do you wanna help me take him apart? He has been playing in control master for too long, time to take him down a peg."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work I know, I have tried to finish this for so long, but I just couldn't make it good, I hope you all at least still liked it.
> 
> I also write books, for anybody interested, here:  
> [Omega Unchained](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)  
> [Omega Entangled](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1267159675017011207)  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> 


End file.
